


c*r*s

by silversmist



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversmist/pseuds/silversmist
Summary: cyrus is up late doing homework, tj keeps him company over text.





	c*r*s

9:07pm

_ Somewhere Only We Know, Keane. _

TJ sits at his desk, listening to one of his many playlists and doodling a flower on the corner of his math homework when his phone buzzes. He puts his pencil down and checks the notification.

_ From underdog! (cy) _

_ tj we were at the park much later than i expected. i now am still doing homework. i blame u and expect u to keep me company until i finish. _

TJ smiles. Cyrus is always in bed, and usually asleep by nine, so he can get his perfect eight hours of sleep, wake up at six, and have time to get ready, watch his cartoons, and then walk to Buffy’s. It’s been a ritual he’s had since before the two boys met.

_ To underdog! (cy) _

_ i am also surrounded by an armada of homework so i will be here to message u. what homework are u working on? _

TJ puts the phone down but it’s only a few seconds before he receives another message.

_ From underdog! (cy) _

_ english :( what about u? _

_ To underdog! (cy) _

_ math ://// im also listening to my music tho. did u like the playlist i sent u? _

_ From underdog! (cy) _

_ wack,, i’m listening to it literally right now _

TJ smiles and sends a quick smiley face back. He’s glances at his laptop screen and switches the playlist to a private one titled “c*r*s” because he’s in his feels.

 

10:31pm

_ B-A-B-Y, Carla Thomas. _

Cyrus taps his foot along to B-A-B-Y by Carla Thomas while jotting notes down for his essay he’s planning on writing in one sitting. He’s usually not like this when it comes to homework. He has a ritual. He goes to The Spoon for about a half hour after school with Buffy and Andi, sometimes Jonah or TJ will tag along, and then he goes home, does his homework, he either eats dinner at 6 or 6:30, depending on whether he’s at his dad’s or mom’s. Then, he gets ready for bed and then will read until 9 and go to sleep. It’s been like this since his parents split up. 

But this past month or so, he doesn’t know why, but he’s been staying out later, staying up later, skipping his cartoons in the morning so he can sleep more. He hasn’t had a ritual. He still goes to bed around 9,but he doesn't read for two hours. He didn’t even go to The Spoon today. He went to the arcade with TJ and then they went to the park.

Cyrus knows he likes TJ. He hasn’t liked him for long, but he likes him now, and he likes him a lot, and it’s starting to affect his mental stability. Not in a negative way, but lately Cyrus has been looser. More lenient. He’s up late doing homework and texting one of his best friends. He’s happy.

_ To teej, the definitely NOT scary basketball guy _

_ u have jameson for english right? have u finished the essay? _

_ From teej, the definitely NOT scary basketball guy _

_ ye i have him, no i havent finished the essay. it’s not due until the day after tomorrow for my class tho since he assigned it late so im gonna do it tmrw _

_ To teej, the definitely NOT scary basketball guy _

_ wig okay,, its due tmrw for me so im crunching. still blame u. _

Cyrus yawns and continues typing.

 

11:26pm

_ Run Away With Me, Aaron Tveit. _

TJ lies awake in bed. His c*r*s playlist still playing from his laptop, his phone his hand, just scrolling through social media. He’s not tired, but he’s not wide awake either. He’s just texting Cyrus, sending him memes, and telling him he’s doing his bio homework now so he doesn’t tell him to go to sleep.

Cyrus doesn’t get enough recognition from his friends for all that he does. TJ is very opinionated on this topic. Cy constantly jokes about his insecurities and how often he feels bad about himself, but nobody asks if he's okay. He constantly is supporting his friends, but Cyrus goes through a lot and nobody ever asks him how he is. And, TJ wants to ask but he’s scared because what if it makes Cyrus uncomfortable? That’s the last thing wanted in this situation.

TJ sighs, looking at his phone again.

_ From underdog! (cy) _

_ whens ur birthday? _

_ i know thats out of context but buffy’s is coming up soon and i realized idk urs _

_ To underdog! (cy) _

_ april 26th _

_ From underdog! (cy) _

_ THAT’S SOON TEEJ WHAT THE HECK _

_ BUFFY’S IS IN A MONTH AND THATS COMING UP YOURS IS IN LITERALLY A WEEK _

_ how do u make ur playlists omg this is so good _

TJ smiles at the sudden topic change

_ To underdog! (cy) _

_ i usually am in my feels and just make one. that’s why a lot of them are sad. the one i sent u today is about somebody _

TJ curses to himself. It was pretty obvious it was about somebody. Spoiler alert: it’s about Cyrus. But he didn’t want to mention it because -

_ From underdog! (cy) _

_ tea who _

Because of that. The playlist isn’t that lovey dovey, unlike the one he’s currently listening to, but still.

_ To underdog! (cy) _

_ it’s a secret _

 

12:02am

_ Can’t Smile Without You, Barry Manilow _

Cyrus sighs.

_ To teej, the definitely NOT scary basketball guy _

_ is it about a girl u like? _

He sighs again. He doesn’t want it to be. He  _ really  _ doesn’t want it to be. He wants it to be about him. But he knows it’s not. TJ is stereotypical popular guy who gets all the girls. He already is pretty sure he likes Kira. He’d probably like Iris.

_ From teej, the definitely NOT scary basketball guy _

_ nah _

Bless.

_ To teej, the definitely NOT scary basketball guy _

_ do u like anybody currently? _

_ From teej, the definitely NOT scary basketball guy _

_ yeah _

Cyrus sighs. It seems like he will be doing plenty of that tonight.

_ To teej, the definitely NOT scary basketball guy _

_ well now you HAVE to tell me _

Please don’t. If TJ tells him, then whenever Cyrus sees them together that’s all he will think. Whenever he sees that girl that’s all he will think. Please don’t tell him.

 

12:34am

_ i love you, Billie Eilish. _

TJ’s heart beats faster. He could tell Cyrus. Right now. Just the word “you” could give it all away. He likes boys. He likes Cyrus.

_ To underdog! (cy) _

_ just a person. it’s not a big deal, I know it’ll never work out :/ _

But he’s heard about Iris. How he liked her so much. How perfect they were together. How they kissed.

And that’s enough for TJ to sit up and put his face in his hands. It’s enough for TJ to almost cry. Not only does Cyrus not like TJ, but he also doesn’t like boys at all.

And according to everybody else in the world, neither does TJ. And he’s keeping it that way.

_ From underdog! (cy) _

_ :( _

_ me too. _

 

1:48am

_ I’ll Stand By You, The Glee Cast. _

Cyrus yawns, almost done typing out the conclusion of his essay. He smiles, the song switches, rain patters against his window. His phone buzzes.

_ From teej, the definitely NOT scary basketball guy _

_ almost done your essay? _

Cyrus turns on his camera and takes a photo of him with his laptop screen in frame. It’s messy and awkward, but it’s nearly two in the morning, so Cyrus sends it, along with a quick “just one sentence left!”

 

1:53am

_ Crush Culture, Conan Gray. _

TJ’s heart rate speeds up. Cyrus is wearing his glasses, which is a very rare occurrence. He’s never actually seen him wear them in person. He has a pencil behind his ear, and he’s half asleep.

TJ goes to save the picture but stops himself.

Why?

He curses at himself.

_ To underdog! (cy) _

_ that’s good. i finished my homework so i’m gonna head to sleep. go to sleep when you finish up. and sleep in in the morning. Gn _

TJ mutes his phone and rolls over. He has morning practice. He gave up on his homework three hours ago, but he didn’t want Cyrus to be alone.

You’re straight. You have to be.

That’s what he tells himself. And it sounds ridiculous. It sounds so dumb. But he’s scared. Terrified.

He tells himself he’s straight, but when he rolls over, all his can think about his Cyrus’ dumb smile, and his weird laugh, and his very thick hair, and how bad he is at swinging, and how he’s the one that’s always there to help everybody. He doesn’t judge and you can tell.

He likes him, but he’ll never be able to admit it. Or at least not now.

**Author's Note:**

> um yeah thanks gabi and bailey for proofreading this. it's kinda messy but idk i wrote it in the middle of the night. i hope you enjoyed. follow me on twitter @heckingtyrus ,, thank you for reading.


End file.
